Journey Begin
by x.AnimeFreakForever.x
Summary: This is a rewrite of Protecting My Love and Son. Instead of Usamaro sacrificing himself Rin learns the true meaning of controlling his powers and saves him and the town. He also confesses his love for his brother. This will be the story of how there journey began and how it will end. There will be love, pain, hardships, and many more things to leave you laughing and crying. Enjoy!


**This is a Yaoi fanfiction which is boyxboy and it also consist of incest meaning brothers in love. If you don't like that you should hit the back bar. I look forward to hopefully posting more. Please comment :) It is a YukioxRin pairing which are just amazing. Enjoy the story and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I have made. Enjoy! I do not own any one in this story as much as I wished I did. Much appreciation to my new beta ****Nightray-Hikari****.**

**Nightray-Hikari: Please give this story a try. This story won't disappoint you, I swear. Her ideas are just amazing. Please leave a review and don't be afraid to tell us if there are mistakes. Arigato Gozaimasu!**

Chapter 1: Protecting My Son and Love

Coal tar was floating everywhere. There were no gaps that weren't covered by it. Yukio and Rin were helping two young boys climb the tower to escape from further harm. Fear was thick in the air and all Yukio could think about was saving Rin. He loved his brother and could not stand the thought of losing him after coming so far. Suddenly, the tower started collapsing and Yukio started sliding down the destroyed portion of the tower. Just as he thought all hope was lost, Rin grabbed onto him.

"You ain't dying on me yet! We still have a ways to go brother! Who'll scold me to do my homework if you're gone?" Rin exclaimed as he hefted him up to stand by the two boys.

Rin looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Looking around, it seemed as if all hope was lost. He hoped with all his might that Usamaro was safe. He wasn't going to let his adopted son or Yukio get hurt. Yukio and Usamaro were his life.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, a figure in the distance caught his attention and Rin felt his heart stop. There, on the rooftop of a tower, was his son trying to be brave and save everyone.

"No! Usamaro!" tore from Rin's lips as he viewed his son trying to sacrifice his life in order to save everyone.

"I will always remember. I won't forget you Rin! I'll always remember! The good and even the bad memories. I'll never forget them or you, Rin!" Usamaro exclaimed.

"Nooooooo! Usamaroooooo!"

Rin checked that Yukio and the kids were alright before he sprang into the air.

_No! I won't allow any more innocent lives to be at stake because of me. I will end this. For my friends. For Usamaro. For Yukio. This ends now!_

With a mighty roar, he unleashed his sword Kurikara and used all his strength to jump from building to building. Just when Usamaro was about to be drowned by the coal tar, Rin jumped in and swooped his son into his arms.

"Usamaro, are you ok?" he asked shakily.

"Yes Rin, I just want to help save everyone," Usamaro whimpered.

"Usamaro. You are like a son to me and I can't let harm come to you. I already failed in protecting my father, but I promise you, I will never again let anyone important to me die. So let me do the protecting, ne Usamaro?" Rin said in a reassuring voice. Usamaro nodded and shined a teary smile. "Arigato, Rin."

Rin steadied Usamaro next to him and stood up tall. He unleashed his flames to their full capacity. Here, in this very moment as he faced life and death, he finally understood his old man and gained control over his flames. He was here to help, not destroy with the curse he was born with.

_I might not have chosen to become a demon. I might not have chosen for Jii-chan to die. I might not have chosen to be the son of Satan, but I cannot let this hold me down. I will protect my friends and family! This curse won't hold me back any longer!_

Rin sent his flames outwards from his body and kept in mind the innocent people around him. He commanded the flames to attack all the demons that were causing harm to the innocent and to obliterate the coal tar. The flames licked outwards and destroyed every demon and every coal tar in the air.

Yukio stood in awe of the magnificent power his brother wielded. It was outstanding. All of a sudden, the flames flew towards them and he shielded the kids, fearing that his brother had no control over the deadly blue flames. He froze when the bright flames tickled him and, to his surprise, he saw the flames wrap around them as a sort of protective dome. He stood and watched as his brother wielded them with ease.

"So you finally mastered your flames, ne Nii-san?" Yukio whispered to himself. He watched as the bright blue flames engulfed the demons and destroyed them. He was glad that everyone was safe now.

Rin looked over to ensure his brother was out of harm's way and picked up his son. He jumped over towards his brother and helped him take the kids to safety. Once he touched the ground he set Usamaro down and checked the damage. It seemed that all the demons were gone. He called his flames back and sheathed Kurikara onto his back.

_It seems like there will be some peace, at least for now._

Slowly people started emerging and looking around. Everyone was blinded by the blue light and became terrified, but relaxed when they saw everything was settled.

"Rin! Yukio! Usamaro!" Rin looked up at hearing someone yelling out their names. His fellow exwires and teachers were staring at him in awe.

"Looks like you mastered those flames, kid." Shura grinned as she pulled a beer can out. "It's about damn time".

Rin looked sheepish as he saw the nods from the others. "That was outstanding!" One of them shouted as he blushed a crimson red. "Aw hell! That was nothing. After all, they are mine to control," a grinning Rin laughed it off.

Yukio walked over and smiled. "Rin, your flames were impressive. Lets tend to the wounded before heading home. We have to talk." Rin shrugged and picked up his son. "Sure. What ever you say, Yuki."

Yukio blushed at the kid pet name but shrugged it off. He checked over Rin and Usamaro first. After that, Rin and Yukio helped find the parents of the kids they managed to rescue.

**Several tiring hours later**

Rin walked slowly up the steps with a tired Usamaro hanging from his back and tucked him in his bed. He softly closed the door and met Yukio in the kitchen. Rin noticed that Yukio looked lost and troubled as he approached him.

"Rin" he whispered softly. "I've been lying to you and myself for so long and I'm so sorry." Rin approached him and sat beside him. "I need your help Rin. My powers are trying to awaken and I have no control over them."

Rin looked at him and smiled softly. "I'll help you. All you needed to do was ask. I'd gladly help you control your flames."

Yukio looked up at Rin and saw his smile. "Aren't you mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Nah. How could I be? After all, you're my little brother and I love you, Yukio." Rin hugged him, maybe a little longer than should have been appropriate, and backed away.

"Well as tired as we are, we need to get to work. Dress in workout clothes and meet me outside. Just don't wake up Usamaro." Yukio looked at him in confusion, but did as he was told.

Rin paced outside, lost in his thoughts. He loved his brother, but he knew that this love went further than just brotherly. As if that wasn't crazy enough, he could feel the urge to find his mate now that he had a son to care of. Hell, he hadn't even told Yukio that he was going to adopt Usamaro.

_How could I? Yukio would most likely hate my idea of raising a demon child we just found. Yeah, like I could just walk up to him and go 'Hey Yuki! Wouldn't it be nice if I adopted Usamaro even if we just met him. Another thing, my demon side is demanding I find a mate and you're the only one I want. So what do you say? Become my mate? Become Usamaro's father?' He'd be disgusted with my idea and me! _Still, he knew that Usamaro was his son and he had no doubt in mind that Yukio was his destined mate. He felt it in his heart that Yukio was the only mate for him.

Yukio watched Rin as he came outside. "Rin, I'm ready!"

Rin froze then smiled. "Let's head to the forest. That's the perfect spot to train seeing as how it's isolated and stuff." Yukio nodded and they took their leave. As they walked, Rin was battling in his mind whether to tell Yukio that his demom side was screaming to mate with him.

Finally, they arrived in a clearing that they both thought was perfect for training. Rin decided it was time to tell Yukio about Usamaro's adoption.

"Hey, Yukio. There's something important we need to discuss."

"Yes, what is it Rin?"

"Yukio, I've thought it over and I've come to a decision. I'm going to raise Usamaro. He's like a son to me and I can't bear the idea of getting rid of him," Rin nervously, yet determinedly said and waited for Yukio's response, fearfully.

Yukio looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I can tell seeing as how you risked your life and almost died for him. Don't worry, I won't try to get rid of him. In fact, I'll help you raise him."

Rin froze and stared at him. "You will?"

"Yes Nii-san, anything for you. To tell the truth, you're the reason I'm learning to control my powers and the reason I get up in the morning."

Rin couldn't believe what he heard. Thinking it through, Rin decided to take the risk and sighed. "Then I have one more confession to make, but just don't hate me, please. I can't bear to have you hate me."

Rin examined Yukio and decided it was too late to back out now as Yukio listened to him attentively. _It's now or never._

Taking a deep breath, Rin stated, "I love you Yukio, but it's more than just brotherly feelings. I'm in love with you, Yuki. I know it's not appropriate for brothers to feel like this, but that's how I feel. Now that I've adopted Usamaro as my own, my demon half is urging me to find a mate and I see no other person I'd rather have as a mate than you."

Yukio stared at Rin. _Did I just hear correctly? Did Rin just say that he loves me? _Yukio couldn't believe it. His wildest dream was coming true! He moved closer towards Rin and hugged him fiercely.

"Rin, I've always loved you and, honestly, I'd be honored to be your mate," Yukio said in a gentle voice as he pulled away from the hug and stared Rin in the eyes.

Rin gasped, but smiled hugely as he laughed. "While I'm glad that you accepted the role of being my mate, we need to start your training. We have plenty of time to finish the mating ritual later on."

Yukio nodded then looked at Rin in puzzlement. "So, um... what does training consist of in order to help me control my flames?"

Rin looked at him. Unlike Yukio, his flames were sealed into the Kurikara whereas his brother had nothing to hold his flames in. "Let's work on you calling your flames forth and see to what degree of control you have over them."

Yukio took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he searched within his soul for his flames. He found a little flame and tried pulling at it. All of a sudden, they burst forward seeking release and shot out around him, engulfing his very being. Rin noticed that the flames were trying to escape Yukio's control and Yukio was having trouble supressing them. Rin laughed._ Oh god! We have a lot of work to do, but first off, we need to seal his flames into something._

Thinking to himself, he looked over towards Yukio again and viewed as Yukio still struggled to control his flames, yet having no such luck. He noticed his brother's guns and realized that the guns were the perfect item to seal Yukio's flames into. _Now, just how to actually seal Yukio's flames into them is the problem._ He thought about how to solve this predicament and sighed when he realized just who was the perfect candidate in helping him seal his brother's power. Picking up his phone, he dialed the one number he had hoped to never call.

"Mephisto, we need your help. I need you to seal Yukio's powers into his guns."

In an instant, Mephisto popped by his side and looked over at Yukio. "My dear boy, I do believe you're right!"

Yukio looked up as he finally reined his flames in and saw Mephisto. "What's he doing here Rin?" Yukio screamed in frustration.

"Well Yuki, we need to discuss with him about two things. One, my adoption of Usamaro and two, the sealing of your demon powers into your guns." Rin explained. "Don't worry. If we didn't need the help of this clown, I wouldn't have called him in a million years."

Mephisto grinned and looked at the two half-demons. "Dear Rin, I think you're forgetting an important part." Rin thought and looked up at him "I am?"

"Yes, my dear boy. You're forgetting about the week off you're going to need for your mating ritual and adjustments to being overprotective of your mate and son!" Mephisto teased. He enjoyed watching the Okumura twins' reactions. The way Rin turned away in order to hide his blushing face and Yukio's face lit up a scarlet red.

"Nothing slips past you does it, Mephisto?" whispered Yukio.

Mephisto laughed. "Of course not. Anyways, as you two settle into your new roles, you will find your demon side fighting for dominance. It must not win. If it succeeds in taking control, your human side will be lost forever. I will deal with the Grigori and keep them from hunting you or your new son, but you must declare that your intentions are to destroy Satan and not let him take over Assiah. Do you understand?"

Rin and Yukio both nodded and looked at him expectantly. "So are you going to seal his powers into his guns or not?" Mephisto nodded and chanted "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a bright blue light tore from Yukio and flew into the guns as his powers were sealed within the now bright blue guns. Yukio nodded his grace and pulled them out and stared in awe as his body lit up in blue flames. Mephisto disappeared with a pop and Rin walked up to his brother.

Rin hugged Yukio then kissed him as hard as he could. Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and kissed back just as passionately.

"So my dear mate, are you ready to become a mommy?" Yukio teased. Rin laughed and said, "I have been ready since the day I started caring for Usamaro. Are you ready to become a father?"

"If it's with you, I'm ready for anything." Happily, Rin gave Yukio another passionate kiss before dragging him home.

_Home. Finally, I have a family again! Though I will always miss Jii-chan, I know he's watching over us. Now I have a family to come home to. To Kuro and Ukobach. To Usamaro. With Yukio by my side. Forever._

Reaching their home, they went inside in order to get some much needed sleep.

Rin and Yukio have a long journey ahead of them. Their role of mates and parenthood has just begun. It's full of promise and love, but with love comes hardships and pain. But Rin and Yukio are ready to face any danger. As long as they're together, nothing can harm their little family, but all of that can be done after they get some sleep. Tomorrow they can worry about everything. They've got a day full of training, love, and performing the mating ritual in order to finally become mates and true parents to Usamaro.

For now though, they are content in each others arms and their son peacefully sleeping across from them. As Rin and Yukio slipped into peaceful slumber, one last thought went through their mind.

_I'm finally home._

**This is the rewrite of Protecting My Love and Son. I have decided to rewrite it and make it into a multichapter story. I will post when I can and hope to hear from my lovely reviewers on how they like it. If there is a story request or any ideals you like to come true just pm me I'd be happy to oblige and write it for you or help you right it. Always proud .x**


End file.
